Running in Circles
by Manic-Sparkles
Summary: After defeating Highway Star, Josuke is at home when he notices his attitude towards Rohan had changed and decides to see Rohan to investigate why exactly he was feeling this way. /sorry for the terrible summary
1. I had to find you

In an ordinary house in Morioh, a teen with an unusual hairstyle laid on his bed. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Josuke Higashikata couldn't help but feel relieved after today. He didn't know why but he was actually worried for Rohan and he wasn't sure when his feelings of hatred had dispersed. Josuke had actually felt scared that Rohan wasn't going to live through their encounter with that stand user. Sitting up in his bed, he sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

The teen tried to think of something else to get his mind of caring feelings towards the mangaka but couldn't seem to do it. Since when did have Rohan on his mind constantly? Maybe Rohan had done it for revenge or maybe Highway Star had some other ability, he thought to himself. He shook his head.

"That damn Rohan, I bet he wrote on me to be worried about him so I wouldn't destroy him or his stuff again." He scoffed before jumping off his bed.

Meanwhile a few streets away, a mangaka moved around his house and salvaged his burnt things. He frowned as he picked up pages of burnt panels he'd done previously in the week. Gritting his teeth, Rohan picked up the broom he had set aside and started sweeping up the remains of what was once his amazing art. It was after he had just finally caught up after going on hiatus, the mangaka thought to himself. Rohan well and truly despised that pompadour-wearing teen that had wrecked his house for the second time now. Of course Josuke had saved Rohan from Highway Star earlier but it was Josuke's fault in the first place since he didn't believe him on the bus and even proceeded to come into that hidden room after Rohan had specifically told him not to. It was as if the teen just wanted to piss him off at every turn, he mused to himself.

Looking around the room, he analysed where all the burn marks were and sighed. It wasn't as if he couldn't get it all fixed; the mangaka was rather rich after all. No, it was all the effort that made it impossible to put as much effort and time into his manga. That's why he secluded himself in the first place. Then, Josuke had to come along and ruin his peace.

"I'm never letting that damn brat near my house again." Rohan huffed as he finished sweeping up the ashy remains into a corner.

Though Rohan had spoke too soon as Josuke made his way up to the mangaka's door. He frowned, clenching his hands into fists. Josuke knew Rohan had wrote on him and he was going to do everything to reverse it. He knocked on the door in a slightly pissed off manner. He heard a movement from inside before an annoyed looking man opened the door.

"Why the hell are you here, Higashikata?" Rohan asked bluntly, hand on the door ready to shut it.

Josuke frowned. "Oh, you know why don't you Kishibe?"

The mangaka glared at him. "I don't know why the hell you are here brat? Why the hell would I want you within a 10 mile radius of my house?"

The teen crossed his arms. "You sure you don't want to humiliate me?"

Rohan raised an eyebrow. "As much as I would like that, I do not want you to harm me and my manga more than you already have."

Josuke blinked a couple of times as he thought. As much as he distrusted Rohan, it didn't seem like he was lying this time. The teen gulped, knowing what it meant. If Rohan hadn't made him worried then Josuke genuinely cared for the other man and that was something that scared him entirely.

Josuke smiled nervously. "Well, I'm sorry about that. It was stupid, you know." He chuckled, feeling anxious.

"If that's all you're here to say then I'm going back inside." Rohan huffed, starting to close the door.

Not knowing what to do, Josuke panicked and grabbed the door. "How about I take you for dinner to make it up to you!?" He blurted out, without thinking. He swore internally, knowing how embarrassing and stupid of an idea it is. The teen knew the mangaka would only tease him about it. He did not expect what Rohan actually said.

"Fine." Rohan stated, waving his hand at the teen. "If that's the only way I'll get rid of you then I must endure such a task." The mangaka turned his back to Josuke. "Wait there whilst I get a jacket." With that, Rohan strutted off.

Josuke gulped and checked his pockets for his wallet. Luckily he found it or it would've been embarrassing to tell Rohan he couldn't even pay. He had managed to nab some money off his mother. He sighed, feeling a bit calmer but was still extremely nervous. He had no idea what possessed him to ask out Rohan. Josuke thought over what he thought.

"Did I just ask Rohan out on a date?" He mumbled to himself disbelievingly. Josuke wasn't sure if Rohan knew that or he did. Either way, he accepted and that made Josuke's heart flutter. He smiled. "Maybe I'm making some progress."

Inside the house, Rohan made his way up his stairs to his room to grab a coat. He looked over at himself in the mirror. A light pink blush was dusting his cheeks. The mangaka was unsure why he said yes to Josuke's proposal. It was completely unlike him and usually, he would just shut the door in the teen's face. He picked up a lipstick from the dresser beside him and applied it to his lips as he tidied himself up. A small smile graced his lips before he made his way downstairs and quickly replaced his expression with a frown.

"Let's go then, Higashikata."

To be continued -


	2. Tell you I need you

Josuke peeked over at the mangaka walking beside him. He normally wasn't that intimidated by Rohan but at this moment, he was actually terrified. It was strange for the teen because for once, he hoped Rohan wouldn't hate him. He clenched his hand into a fist and bit his lip nervously.

Rohan, on the other hand, was dealing with the tense atmosphere in a different way. He was walking along proudly, intent on masking any nerves he did have which he assured himself that he didn't. He could see Josuke looking over at him with a blush on his cheeks. Rohan thought to himself that he must look good if Josuke was looking at him in such a cute way. He then realised he thought Josuke was cute for a moment and frowned a bit. No Josuke is annoying, he told himself.

"If you're going to keep staring at me, you may as well try to talk to me." Rohan said nonchalantly, peering over at the teen.

Josuke's blush darkened as he looked Rohan in the eyes. "I just thought you'd like me being quiet." He mumbled.

The mangaka rolled his eyes. "Well, I would prefer if you talked to me rather than burning holes in the back of my head, Higashikata." He scoffed.

Josuke huffed. "Well, excuse me for having the idea that you didn't like talking to me."

"If I hated talking to you that much then I wouldn't have gone out with you in the first place." He said nonchalantly.

The teen gulped. The way Rohan had said that sounded like they were on a date. Josuke was hoping that to be true in a way though his brain was trying to tell him how much he should be hating the idea, his heart felt differently. Somehow the possibility of losing Rohan to Highway Star earlier was painful in many ways to him and very unexpected.

"You actually like me, don't you?" Josuke said with a challenging smile.

The mangaka chuckled. "More like I am able to put up with you. I still very much dislike you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's the closest to one you're ever going to get." Rohan muttered. His frowned lessened slightly as he looked over at Josuke. "So why did you ask me out in the first place? I mean, neither of us like each other."

Josuke swore if he had a drink at that moment that he would've done a full blown spit take. "I just thought it was about time to put our differences aside so we can work together to find Kira."

Rohan contemplated that for a moment, before frowning slightly. "As much as I want to, I don't believe a word of that. You could've done that earlier instead of cheating me out of my money instead."

The teen laughed nervously at Rohan. "Well, would you believe me if my feelings about you changed?" He said, a glaring blush on his face.

Rohan chuckled. "That's very doubtful, Higashikata. Why would you of all people decide to like me now? What did I ever do to need your friendship?"

Josuke sighed. It seemed even if Josuke felt more warmly about the mangaka, Rohan still didn't trust him at all. "I do worry about you, you know." He huffed, looking away from him.

Rohan contemplated Josuke's reply. "Is this because of Highway Star because that whole mess was your fault in the first place you-"

"I know!" Josuke blurted out. "If I had listened to you in the first place then it wouldn't have been such a close call. I just-" He cut himself off, thing of what to say. "I only want for us not to have to deal with that again just because of something so stupid."

Rohan was shocked with Josuke's interruption but could tell he was telling the truth. "Well, unlike you, I do not get over things like this so easily." The mangaka noticed Josuke's downcast face to what he said. "However, I am willing to give you a single chance. Just don't mess it up." He stated.

Josuke's face lit up. Rohan was willing to give him a chance to repair their relationship and well, Josuke was going to take it. As if by instinct, Josuke turned to the mangaka and pulled him into a hug. Rohan yelped in shock as he was pulled in by Josuke's arms.

"Thank you! I'm sure that you won't regret it!" The teen said with Rohan pressed against his body.

Rohan's arms slowly went around the teen's body and reciprocated the hug which was something he definitely didn't expect when he woke up that morning. "Just remember that you can't mess it up." He mumbled into Josuke's shoulder, giving up on trying to act like the proud person he usually was and giving into what his heart was telling him to do.


	3. Tell you I set you apart

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach a small restaurant in the centre of town. Josuke's heart pounded in his chest as he opened the door for the mangaka who strutted into the place like he owned it. Josuke smirked at that, expecting nothing less from Rohan Kishibe. The restaurant was quiet so they easily got a table.

Both of them sat down with menus. Josuke brought his up to cover his red tomato-like face. He was still unsure if this was a date or just a chance to become friends. His head was fine with either but his heart was feeling more towards the date side. Meanwhile, Rohan hadn't considered the idea that this was a date. It didn't help that the man had no dating experience to go on and Josuke wasn't exactly direct with his clarification.

Josuke cleared his throat as he peeked over the menu at Rohan. The mangaka noticed him do so and also noticed the blush that was blatantly on his cheeks.

"Are you checking me out, Higashikata?" Rohan muttered blandly, keeping his eyes focused on the menu.

Josuke jumped and looked over at Rohan. He was a deer in the headlights indeed. The teen gulped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He was speechless and had no answer for Rohan. Josuke wasn't doing as Rohan said but he couldn't help but feel anxious at the fact that the mangaka noticed him looking over.

Rohan smirked at the teen's lack of a response. "I know I'm quite irresistible but please control your actions."

Josuke huffed. "You may be attractive but you're still got a personality of an asshole." He muttered from behind his menu. It was a couple of seconds before he noticed that he just called Rohan attractive as his heart decided to take charge of his words instead and gasped in horror.

Rohan looked blankly over at Josuke's hair peering over the top of the menu. He blinked a couple of times as he registered what the other had said. The mangaka couldn't believe Josuke of all people had given him a compliment even if it was partly an insult; it still made his head spin and heart speed up. He cleared his throat, trying to clear up his thoughts and emotions. "Thank you, I guess. Though I can't really say that was a proper compliment."

Josuke laughed nervously. "Well, you're welcome?" He said, blush adorning his cheeks still. "And you're not a complete asshole anyway." He mumbled.

Before Rohan could come up with a comment to reply to him with, the waiter came to take their orders. Once that was done and the menus were gone, the two were left facing each other. Josuke had his eyes trained on the table to avoid further embarrassment and to hide his permanent blush.

"Josuke, if you continue to look at the table then I might start to believe you're either trying to start a fight with it or are in love with it." Rohan muttered, leaning against the table and closer to Josuke.

Josuke's gaze quickly shifted up to Rohan with a scowl aimed at him. "I'm sorry for not wanting to look at your face constantly."

Rohan chuckled. "Is it because it makes you annoyed or embarrassed. I can't tell from your cute expression."

"Well, whatever, think whatever you want, Rohan." The teen huffed, looking away from the elder. "And for the record, I'm not cute."

The mangaka laughed and smiled as he leaned closer to Josuke. "If you continue to blush like that, what else am I meant to call you, Higashikata?"

Josuke looked back over to Rohan and leaned forward until they were mere inches apart. He frowned at the mangaka. "Did you forget I once ruined your face?"

Rohan took no notice of the small distance between them. "I thought we were trying to mend our relationship, Higashikata." He replied venomously as he leaned back, previous smile gone.

Leaning back aswell, Josuke's expression was downcast. "Sorry." He mumbled his apology. "I'm just finding it hard to act like this after everything."

"Do you think it's just hard for you?" Rohan muttered, looking the teen directly in the eyes.

Josuke scratched the back of his neck nervously. "No, I just-" He cut himself off as he thought what he was going to say. "I just don't always have a way with words but I really do care about this."

Rohan tutted at his response. "Fine. I accept your apology but don't think I'm always going to give you a free pass." He looked away for a moment. "I, too, want this to work. I've just had quite enough of this silly argument between us.

As Josuke was about to thank Rohan, their meals arrived to interrupt them. Both began to eat as soon as they arrived and were, for a change, enjoying a comfortable silence.


	4. Tell me your secrets

The two finished rather quickly at the restaurant. Josuke footed the bill, much to the surprise of Rohan. The elder never thought Josuke would ever pay for anything of his, even though he had promised earlier. Maybe Josuke was actually trying to mend their very broken relation, the mangaka thought to himself.

However, now Rohan was looking over at Josuke as they spoke about mindless things as they walked aimlessly down the street. He had no idea as to where the teen was taking him but he didn't mind as he was enjoying listening to Josuke for once as he talked about school. Usually this would piss of Rohan but today, for some strange reason, it didn't. Actually he was rather interested. He told himself it was just for manga reference but a part of him really didn't believe that.

Josuke had just talked and talked after they had left. He was unsure why but he just wanted to talk to Rohan, even though he was doing most of the talking and Rohan was just acknowledging him in response most of the time. The teen was shocked that Rohan had yet to tell him to be quiet or stop being annoying. Unsure of where exactly they were walking, they had ended up at a quiet part of town, surrounded by grass and trees.

"Hey Rohan, you want to stop here?" Josuke asked, glancing over at the other.

The mangaka nodded before gracefully sitting down, leaning against the tree behind him. "I was wondering when we were going to, Higashikata. I thought you were taking us to the opposite side of town, well you almost did it seems."

Josuke chuckled nervously as he plonked himself beside Rohan. "I was just taking us here. It's not even that far, you're just old." He joked, shifting closer to the elder. "You can use my first name by the way. I'm trying to become your friend, you know."

Rohan huffed at his comment. "I'm not old, you're just a kid, _Josuke._ " He said, emphasising his name.

The teen gulped, blushing slightly. "I'm not a kid. I'm almost an adult now." He countered, looking away.

"So what you have just told me is that you're a kid, Josuke." Rohan laughed. "You still live at home with your mother after all."

Josuke crossed his arms, glaring slightly at him. "That's just because I don't have enough time for a job and I don't exactly want to live my mom alone."

Rohan rolled his eyes. "Yes, ok, I believe you." He said sarcastically. "Though I do have to commend your mother for being able to put up with you for so long."

"Well, you seem to be enjoying my company, Rohan so what's your excuse? You're not my mom." Josuke huffed, blush darkening.

"Do I need a reason? I thought that was what friends do. Spend time with each other." rohan replied nonchalantly.

The teen shuffled closer to the mangaka, his leg touching the other's. He smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Rohan froze up when he felt the teen so close. His heart stopped and sat silently as he tried to regain some control of his emotions. He was unsure as to what he was feeling as he stared down at their legs. It wasn't anger, fear or any negative emotion. It was far too positive. It made Rohan want to smile at Josuke rather than open him up with Heaven's door to make him do something painful.

So Rohan did as he thought and smiled at the teen. It was at that moment that Josuke's heart also stopped as he took in the rare smile that Rohan was sporting at that current moment. His heart got stuck in his throat and he smiled back, blushing profusely.

"You should smile like that more." He murmured, leaning closer to Rohan.

Rohan continued to smile as Josuke got closer. "And why should I do that?" He asked quietly.

"It looks beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Rohan asked almost in a whisper. "You've never given me a compliment like that before."

Josuke looked deeper into Rohan's eyes as if he was peering into the depths of his soul. He stared as if it was his only source of light in the evening. The sky was much darker than before and more silent, only their breaths could be heard amongst the peaceful silence.

"I've never really needed to compliment you before but now…" Josuke trailed off, his hand coming up to caress Rohan's face.

The mangaka was sure that the teen wanted to give him a heart attack when the other's hand touched his face. He leaned into the touch and closer to Josuke. Josuke, also leaned closer with their faces only millimeters apart.

Taking the initiative, Josuke pressed his lips gently against Rohan's and locked them together. His other hand coming up to caress the other side of his face. Rohan, meanwhile was completely and utterly frozen. He had no idea what was going on and once he processed the fact that Josuke Higashikata was in fact kissing him, he jumped back and hit his head against the tree.

Josuke's hands had left his face and he looked at Rohan in fear. "D-did I do something wrong?" He stuttered as Rohan held the back of his own head and shuffled further away.

Rohan glared harshly at the teen. "What the hell did you think you were doing? I didn't want that." He jumped up, eyes watering slightly with tears threatening to spill. "Just stay away from me, Higashikata. I never want to see your damn face again!" He screeched before dashing away before Josuke could even stand up.

The teen looked in shock at what just occurred before burying his head in his hands. "Oh, god, what have I done?"


	5. And ask me your questions

It had been a while since Josuke had talked to Rohan. Currently the teen was residing in the hospital after defeating Kira and Josuke was definitely not free of injury. It was a day after it happened and the teen couldn't believe how much had happened recently, it was difficult for him to comprehend.

Though Josuke did have to admit, hospitals were rather boring. No one was visiting since Okuyasu and Koichi were busy with school, his mom was busy at work and his dad and Jotaro were packing up to leave. All he was left with was the window which he had been staring out of for hours. He sighed, thinking about one person who probably wasn't busy at that precise moment. Josuke hadn't talked to Rohan since that moment they had. He managed to see Rohan yesterday after Kira's demise but apart from that, he hadn't seen him at all properly.

All Josuke could do was hope that their relationship wasn't permanently damaged. He still wanted to be friends with the man even after all of the crap he had been put through. Josuke was unsure why but he knew he had developed a crush on the man. Even though the teen was pretty clueless about the concept of love, from what his mom had told him about how she felt about his dad, he knew he felt an incredibly similar way about Rohan.

"Why'd I have to fall for such a prick?" He muttered to himself as he stuck his hands behind his head and sighed deeply.

Meanwhile, someone else was thinking in a similar way to Josuke. Rohan sat on his porch, pencil in hand and sketchbook in front of him. He scratched the side of his head, trying to think of something to draw for his manga but his thoughts betrayed him as all he could think about at that current moment was a certain pompadour sporting teenager. Rohan couldn't help it. He was trying to be pissed off at the stunt Josuke had pulled earlier but was more worried about the boy than anything. The mangaka was both shocked and devastated when he saw how wounded Josuke was from the battle with Kira. Ever since that dinner, he was unable to get the boy out his mind and seeing him so hurt just made the situation a whole lot worse.

Josuke was physically attractive and handsome, Rohan could admit but that didn't explain when the thoughts of Josuke had appeared and refused to go away. In Rohan's mind, the teen had an insufferable personality half the time so if Rohan wanted to spend time with him, it must make him a masochist. The mangaka stared at the pages of his sketchbook as he looked through it to reveal pages and pages of sketches of Josuke, drawn over a couple of days.

"When did you get me worrying about you?" He mumbled, flicking over to the next page in his sketchbook to show a headshot of a happy and smiling Josuke. He traced the smile with his finger, a small blush and smile coming to appear on his face.

Like Josuke, Rohan had not experienced love although being a few years older than the teen. Being a mangaka had some good perks to it though it meant Rohan rarely went out to socialise and knew no one in the town until Koichi had come along and introduced him to all the stand users including the teen that plagued his thoughts. Josuke and Rohan had of course had a very memorable meeting but Rohan was unsure why his heart skipped a beat or his cheeks flushed when he looked at the person who had once beat him and his house up. Rohan could perhaps admit he was slightly at fault for that whole fiasco but that still didn't explain his feelings.

Since when did pure hatred turn into like, maybe even a love for the same person?

The mangaka sighed, thinking back to the way their last proper encounter ended. He touched his lips with one hand and traced the drawing of Josuke with his other hand. It wasn't as if Rohan disliked kissing the teen that riled him up, no it wasn't that at all. Rohan was just unsure of it and unsure of himself and his feelings that the kiss gave him. The mangaka wanted nothing more than to kiss Josuke again just to get those thoughts out of his head but for once, he was worried that he had broken their relationship far beyond any repair.

Closing his sketchbook, he stood up and placed it in the bag he had beside him. There was no point moping around, if he was going to salvage their relationship, Rohan was going to the hospital to make Josuke at least become his friend. With that, he headed to the hospital with the unknowing teen laying in bed quietly looking out the window.

It didn't take long for Rohan to arrive at the hospital. He had walked incredibly quickly so it wasn't much of a surprise really. Arriving at Josuke's door, his hand hovered over the doorknob and took a deep breath as he opened the door and entered the room.

"Nice to see you're still breathing, Higashikata." Rohan said, strutting into the room and over to the teen's bed.

Josuke jumped slightly, hearing a familiar voice and looked over at the direction of it. "Rohan? You came?"

Rohan rolled his eyes. "What does it look like? Of course, I did."

The teen gulped. "I was just surprised, you know. I thought you hated me."

"I don't think I could hate you even if I tried." Rohan admitted, looking out the window and avoiding Josuke's gaze.

The teen blushed at Rohan's comment. "Well, anyway, I should apologise. I didn't mean to, you know, do that to you last time. I just acted on impulse and I was stupid so I'm sorry." Josuke blurted out, looking down at his hands that he clasped together.

"It's fine." Rohan mumbled. "It's not like I hated it anyway."

Josuke blinked a couple of times, looking at Rohan in disbelief. "What did you just say?" He asked, feeling shocked at whether he heard Rohan right.

"Of course you'd make me repeat myself." He muttered. "I didn't mind kissing you, alright?" Rohan said rather loudly, looking Josuke in the eyes.

Josuke couldn't even formulate a reply before he felt hands cupping his face and lips upon his. After the initial shock, Josuke closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the mangaka's body, trailing his hands up his back. He leaned closer to Rohan, lips still connected and opened them slightly.

Josuke licked Rohan's lip experimentally and the mangaka immediately responded, letting Josuke explore his mouth with his tongue. Rohan moaned into the kiss, his tongue moving alongside the teen's as his hands moved to tangle in Josuke's hair. He was certain the teen wouldn't get mad that his hair was messed up this one time.

Eventually, the two of them ran out of breath and pulled away from each other. Their foreheads were connected as they tried to catch their breath. Josuke had a grin across his face as he moved his head away slightly. Rohan looked up at the flushed teen and for once in his life, he smiled back at him.


	6. Let's go back to the start

Tomoko walked through the hospital, heading to her son's room after the terrible gas explosion accident had happened or so she was made to believe. She sighed and arrived at Josuke's room not before long. Opening the door, she was met with a surprising sight. On the bed lay her son and a certain mangaka. They were both sound asleep as Rohan rested on the teen's chest, hugging him and Josuke had his arms wrapped around the elder of the two.

Smiling, Tomoko walked over to the bed and leant down beside her son. She moved some stray hairs out of his face before kissing his forehead.

"I guess I should come back later then." She whispered, looking happily down at the couple. "It seems you've got someone that loves you here already." With that, Tomoko decided to leave the two alone and left her son in the capable hands of Rohan.

On her way out, she saw Josuke's friends, Okuyasu and Koichi heading in the direction of her son's room. They noticed her and waved before walking over to her.

"Hello Ms Higashikata." Koichi greeted and Okuyasu gave her a huge grin to say hello. "Did you just come from seeing Josuke?" The smaller teen asked.

Tomoko nodded. "I saw him but I didn't get to chat since he was too busy sleeping and hugging his boyfriend." She said, rolling her eyes with a small smile.

Koichi and Okuyasu looked at each other confused. "Did you just say boyfriend?" Koichi asked nervously.

"Yes, I doubt my son would just hug anyone like he was unless he was in a relationship." The mother told them. "It was man with dark hair wearing this strange headband and these pen nib earrings. I'm surprised Josuke hadn't introduced us but it's fine as long as he's happy."

The smaller teen blinked a couple of times, processing what Tomoko had just told them. "Wait, a strange headband and pen nib earrings?" He muttered. That description only fitted one person they knew. "Josuke is dating Rohan?"

Okuyasu gasped. "There's no way Josuke would ever date that guy! I mean, they hate each other." He said, looking over at Koichi in shock.

Koichi shrugged. "There is no one else we know that fits that description perfectly."

Tomoko interrupted them by clearing her throat. "I wouldn't be surprised if this whole situation led them into a relationship." She told them. "Now, we should probably come back another day." With that, the teens grudgingly agreed before leaving the hospital with Ms Higashikata.

Meanwhile, Josuke begun to stir from his slumber. He looked down to see Rohan sleeping against him and smiled warmly as he felt truly happy. Moving his arm, he started to run his fingers through the mangaka's messy hair. Josuke was unsure as to when the two had fallen asleep.

He remembered making out with Rohan for quite a while before forcefully tugging Rohan to lay beside him as he hugged him. The teen chuckled, they must have been more tired than they thought. Though he was glad they did since the mangaka looked so peaceful and cute in his sleep.

"If you're going to continue looking at me like some lovesick child then I'm getting off this bed." Rohan muttered, moving himself to look at Josuke in the eyes.

Josuke grinned. "I thought we were together. That means I'm allowed to." The teen announced, moving closer to Rohan's face.

"So we're together then?" Rohan mumbled. "You never asked me out, Higashikata." He stated teasingly.

Josuke blinked a couple of times as he thought back through the events that occurred. He then remembered that he hadn't in fact said much to Rohan about their current relationship since he had been too busy kissing him to get the words out. The teen laughed nervously. "I guess I got caught up earlier and forgot." He said before taking Rohan's hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. Josuke leaned down and kissed the back of the mangaka's hand.

"So, Rohan Kishibe, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" He said with a smirk.

Rohan rolled his eyes. "That sounded more like a marriage proposal but no mind." He muttered. "Fine, I will date you Josuke. Just don't mess it up." The mangaka looked deep into Josuke's eyes, blush adorning his cheeks.

The teen grinned at Rohan's response and lifted his free hand to caress Rohan's face, running his thumb over his cheek. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the mangaka's lips to which Rohan returned. Moving back, Josuke's lips ghosted over Rohan's.

"Thank you, Rohan." Josuke whispered. "I promise that I won't."

Before Josuke could talk anymore, Rohan rolled his eyes and leaned back in, smashing their lips together. Josuke smirked, kissing the mangaka back with the same force. He let go of the elder's hand to hold the other side of his face. Rohan took this to wrap his arms around the back of Josuke's neck, deepening the kiss. The mangaka decided to get into a more comfortable position and straddled the teen, pushing him against the bed's headboard.

Both were hoping to continue their makeout session from earlier but were interrupted by a cough from the other side of the room. They pulled back and looked over to see Yukako standing in the doorway, looking very unamused. Josuke and Rohan blushed profusely, feeling embarrassed of being caught.

Yukako sighed deeply. "Have either of you seen Koichi." She asked, not moving from her position by the door.

Josuke shook his head, mouthing a silent no to the woman.

Yukako just rolled her eyes. "I guess he didn't come since you two were showing some extreme PDA." She huffed before turning to leave.

"You're not surprised about this then?" Josuke blurted out in shock, earning a scowl from Rohan who wanted the woman to leave so they could continue their activity.

"Oh please, you two showed such sexual tension, I'm surprised you hadn't got together sooner." Before Josuke could formulate a reply, Yukako had left the two alone.

Josuke looked over to Rohan in shock of the situation but Rohan instead just looked slightly miffed. "Thank god she's gone." He muttered. "Now we can continue from where we left off."

Josuke yelped as Rohan captured his lips in a kiss. The teen didn't return the kiss and pushed Rohan back. "I think Yukako was right about the sexual tension." He breathed with a smirk across his face.

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot of a Higashikata."

FIN


End file.
